


Сколько лет живут кошки?

by saiditagain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditagain/pseuds/saiditagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блейну Андерсону двадцать четыре и у него есть все – высокооплачиваемая работа, квартира в центре Вашингтона, личный водитель и преданные друзья, проверенные временем. Пожалуй, каждый человек мечтает о стабильности в жизни и уверенности в завтрашнем дне. Каждый, но не Блейн, листающий старый альбом, с потертым от времени переплетом, заполненный фотоснимками.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сколько лет живут кошки?

Альбомы со старыми фотографиями – своеобразные источники воспоминаний. Даже сейчас, когда у каждого под рукой дорогой смартфон с огромным объемом памяти для хранения информации, нет ничего лучше фотобумаги и ярких моментов, запечатленных на ней.

Блейну Андерсону двадцать четыре и у него есть все – высокооплачиваемая работа, квартира в центре Вашингтона, личный водитель и преданные друзья, проверенные временем. Пожалуй, каждый человек мечтает о стабильности в жизни и уверенности в завтрашнем дне. Каждый, но не Блейн, листающий старый альбом, с потертым от времени переплетом, заполненный фотоснимками.

Вот мать и отец, стоящие на пороге нового дома, а рядом с ними совсем маленький и очень хмурый Купер. Вот детская, где он, Блейн, на руках у матери, а отец склонился над кроваткой, поправляя одеялко. Его первый день рождения, первые шаги, лица каких-то знакомых людей, улыбки, смех. Первый день в школе, целая коллекция снимков с Рождественских каникул, новый велосипед и даже фотография первой двойки в дневнике, под которой аккуратным учительским почерком написано замечание. Еще две страницы, посвященные театральному дебюту в школьной постановке. И вот, наконец, Андерсон доходит до нужных кадров – его двенадцатый день рождения. Самый лучший день, потому что в нем есть то, что сделало следующие одиннадцать лет жизни самыми лучшими.

Брови мужчины сходятся на переносице. Он смаргивает выступившие на глазах слезы. Слишком рано для них. До конца этого альбома еще десять страниц, а потом еще один, заполненный не до конца. Заполненный настолько, насколько _они_ успели. 

С самого первого кадра, расположенного вверху левой страницы, доверчиво смотрят пронзительно голубые глаза, занимающие почти всю фотографию, потому что тогда еще восьмилетний гибрид с интересом заглядывал в объектив, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Снимком ниже на его плече заметна смуглая ладонь, принадлежащая самому Блейну, аккуратно отодвигающая мальчика немного назад, чтобы видно было по-детски милое личико и забавные кошачьи ушки, торчащие из копны пшеничного цвета волос. Еще кадр с ничего не подозревающим китти, оглядывающим гостиную. И последний, где Курт, подтянув коленки к груди, лежит на кровати в комнате Андерсона и мирно спит, чуть приоткрыв ротик. 

Руки Блейна все такие же смуглые, но вместо хрупкого плеча Курта теперь он может коснуться только плотной и холодной бумаги. Конечно, будь его воля, он прижал бы к себе любимого мальчика. Он отдал бы все ради того, чтобы снова услышать такое милое сердцу размеренное мурлыканье. Или смех. Или даже недовольные крики. Он отдал бы все на свете, все свои деньги, даже свою душу, лишь бы снова и снова ругаться с Куртом, обнимать его, целовать мягкие губы и говорить с ним. Но все бесполезно. Демоны, жадные до чужих душ, существуют лишь на экране телевизора и на страницах книг, а судебные тяжбы могут длиться бесконечно, выматывая нервы, которых не осталось. 

Привязываться к кому-то – это нормально. Испытывать боль от утраты – тоже. Блейну восемнадцать, когда его родители погибают в автокатастрофе. Он потерян, разбит и не знает, как жить дальше. 

Сначала звонит кто-то из полиции. А затем, с интервалом в десять-пятнадцать минут, друг за другом звонят то родственники, то медсестры из клиники, куда доставили Андерсонов – какой-то больно любящий адреналин подросток вышел на встречную полосу, наплевав на запрет обгона, и не успел свернуть обратно. Тонкая корка льда на дороге. Природа. Такой уж климат в Вашингтоне. 

Блейн сидел в своей комнате, сжимая в руке разрывающийся от звонков телефон. После слов медсестры о том, что ему уже завтра нужно будет приехать и заполнить кое-какие бумаги, он не мог пошевелиться. Купер должен был прилететь из Нью-Йорка первым рейсом, но с каждой минутой ему все больше казалось, что он не дождется его. И, если бы не Курт, то так бы и произошло. 

В ту ночь гибрид долго не мог уснуть – слишком острый слух каждый раз отвлекался на звонки телефона, которые отчетливо слышны были даже с головой под подушкой. Мальчик вышел на кухню, чтобы выпить воды, но его привлек шум из комнаты Блейна. Переступив порог, он увидел дрожащую от слез спину и, забыв о сне, жажде и самом себе, рванул к хозяину, не задавая никаких вопросов, а просто забираясь на кровать рядом. Андерсон плакал, отталкивал Курта, кричал что-то, пытаясь отогнать, но он не слушал, а продолжал сжимать того в объятиях, изо всех сил стараясь показать готовность помочь. За тридцать минут Блейн сдался – усталость взяла свое, а опухшие от слез глаза уже с трудом могли смотреть на мир вокруг, да китти и не настаивал. Он кое-как затащил парня на кровать, стянул с него обувь и улегся рядом, принимаясь успокаивающе гладить растрепанные волосы. Тихое мурлыканье гибрида сделало свое дело, как и много лет назад – Андерсон успокоился, затих и задремал, а следом за ним уснул и сам мальчик. 

После похорон и продажи особняка прошло около полугода прежде, чем Блейн смог вернуться к нормальной жизни. Пожалуй, без Курта он бы и здесь не справился. Но _они_ справились. Не поодиночке, а вместе. Наверное, именно так _«я и мой гибрид»_ сменились на _«мы»_ и _«нас»_. Новая квартира, с покупкой которой помог Купер, стала первым шагом на пути к чему-то новому. Переезд, ремонт, покупка мебели и смена обстановки благополучно сказались на состоянии Андерсона. Конечно, с желанием поступить в университет на очное отделение, пришлось распрощаться – кто-то ведь должен был заниматься работой в фирме, поддерживать дисциплину и держать под контролем весь персонал. Но Блейн справлялся. Конечно, не все получалось сразу, но китти старался всячески помогать ему и оказывать поддержку. Основная работа по дому была на нем – вкусные завтраки и не менее вкусные ужины, уборка и стирка. Они учились вместе. Держались друг за друга. Помогали друг другу.

Курт встречал вымотанного и уставшего после двенадцати часов работы Андерсона, внимательно слушал его рассказы и шутки. Он всегда звонко смеялся, когда Блейн начинал говорить о новых сотрудниках, потому что это всегда было невероятно забавно. Он всегда выбирал правильный фильм, на просмотр которого уходило время перед сном. Он всегда расстилал постель, которая сама собой превратилась в общую. Он всегда крепко прижимался к Андерсону, которого уже считал партнером, а не хозяином. Он всегда целовал его сначала в скулу, а затем прижимался губами к виску и гладил пальцами непослушные черные кудри, как тогда, в ту злополучную ночь, не останавливаясь до тех пор, пока чувствительные к любым шорохам ушки не улавливали выровнявшееся дыхание и размеренное биение сердца в груди. 

На выходные к ним нередко приезжал Купер с невестой, а иногда вместе с ними приезжал и маленький племянник Сьюзен. 

Блейн все листал страницу за страницей. Фотографии их квартиры. Смеющийся Курт, сидящий на подоконнике. Недовольный Курт, ощетинившийся и тревожно навостривший кошачьи ушки, покрытые все такой же густой и блестящей шерсткой. Купер и Сьюзан. Тогда еще жених и невеста, а теперь муж и жена, сменившие племянника на собственного очаровательного сынишку. Пара групповых фото для альбома. А вот и один из кадров, сделанный самим гибридом – Блейн, обнимающий китти со спины, его голова на все таком же хрупком плече юноши. Кажется, здесь Курту уже семнадцать. Их первое официальное свидание. И кадр соединенных вместе рук с одинаковыми браслетами. Новый книжный шкаф. Новый торшер и лавовая лампа, которую гибрид умолял купить, потому что обожал наблюдать за огромными пузырями, то всплывающими вверх, то падающими вниз. Блейн тогда смеялся и спрашивал – когда же он повзрослеет или даже в тридцать лет будет вести себя, как маленький ребенок? На что Курт пообещал, что будет ребенком так долго, как сможет. Но Андерсон заметил неискренность и горечь, промелькнувшую во взгляде его любимого мальчика. Заметил, но решил не придавать этому никакого значения, сославшись на усталость – ему ведь запросто могло показаться. 

Блейну двадцать два. Они переехали в квартиру просторней. Оборудовали террасу, чтобы по ночам любоваться на звездное небо и разговаривать до тех пор, пока сонливость не возьмет верх. Больше всего Блейн любил говорить о будущем. О том, как через пару лет он, наконец, найдет достойного помощника и сможет больше времени проводить дома. О том, как они с Куртом возьмут ребенка из детского дома и оформят опекунство. О том, как замечательно будет состариться вместе и провести каждый день вместе. Как в сказке. Пока смерть не разлучит их. 

Альбом подходит к концу. Точнее, к концу подходят фотографии, но свободных файлов для карточек еще полным-полно.  
Вот тот самый диванчик с серой обивкой, стоящий на террасе, и спящий на нем Курт. Вот Курт с жареным зефиром на палочке. Непозволительно счастливый, с широкой улыбкой на лице. На безымянном пальце его правой руки можно разглядеть маленькое колечко. Помолвка. Хоть и совсем условная. Блейн просто предложил ему быть вместе, потому что не хотел больше никого в своей жизни. И Курт согласился. Две фотографии с пикника в парке. Вот китти изящно прогибает спину и смотрит в камеру сверху вниз, а Андерсон помнит, как тот сидел на нем, упираясь голыми ногами о зеленый газон. Вот они вместе – объятие, поцелуй и просто улыбки. Столько счастья. Столько настоящего и искреннего счастья. 

Последняя страница альбома. Самая сложная. И Блейн уже не сдерживает слез. Слишком больно. Больнее, чем той ночью шесть лет назад. Больнее, потому что больше к нему никто не придет, и не успокоит эту жуткую боль в груди, разъедающую изнутри, словно яд. 

Последняя страница альбома. Самая сложная. Новый стол с полированной деревянной столешницей и большой лист бумаги, от и до покрытый ровным почерком Курта. Кое-где перечеркнутые и исправленные рукой Блейна слова. Стоящие рядом чашки кофе и шариковые ручки. _Две_ чашки и _две_ ручки. И в самом низу страницы – укрытый пледом Курт, сжимающий в руках клубочек разноцветных ниток, уснувший на груди Андерсона. _Хозяина. Друга. Партнера._

 

_\- Ты проведешь со мной Вечность?_  
\- Конечно, Блейн!  
\- И каждый день этой Вечности? До самого конца?  
\- Конечно, до конца. Только не забывай, сколько лет живут кошки. 

 

Только через несколько недель после похорон, Блейн найдет в старой папке с отцовскими бумагами документы об опеке над гибридом. Найдет все – и фотографии улыбчивого малыша с кошачьими ушками, непомерно большими по сравнению с детской головкой. Найдет приложенные вырезки из газет со статьями. Со статьями об уникальном открытии, позволившем приюту в Вашингтоне вывести целых двадцать гибридов с помощью манипуляций над генами. Гибридов, особенностью которых были доминантные гены не человека, а кошки. _Двадцать гибридов и Курт среди них._

Глаза нещадно жгло, а от соленых дорожек на щеках щипало кожу.

Блейну Андерсону двадцать четыре и у него есть все – высокооплачиваемая работа, квартира в центре Вашингтона, личный водитель и преданные друзья, проверенные временем. Каждый человек мечтает о стабильности в жизни и уверенности в завтрашнем дне. Каждый, но не Блейн, листающий старый альбом, с потертым от времени переплетом, заполненный фотоснимками. Он отдал бы все на свете, все свои деньги, даже свою душу, лишь бы снова и снова ругаться с Куртом, обнимать его, целовать мягкие губы и говорить с ним. Но все бесполезно. Демоны, жадные до чужих душ, существуют лишь на экране телевизора и на страницах книг, а судебные тяжбы могут длиться бесконечно, выматывая нервы, которых не осталось.

Блейн с трудом поднимается с дивана, наощупь добираясь до ванной. Глаза застилают слезы, и, быть может, это только к лучшему – он не увидит фотографий на стенах гостиной хотя бы сейчас. Ведь уже через час ему нужно быть в детском доме для оформления документов. 

_Они с Куртом не зря составляли список дел на **их Вечность**. А усыновленный малыш – лишь шестой пункт в этом списке. _


End file.
